demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader's Armor
A very special very-well put together set of armor. Characteristics The armor is made of Stygium. Under the armor is a flexible underskin. 'Torso Armor:' The Torso Armor is made up of two pieces. One is a breastplate that is made up of two pieces that are bolted together, It goes down to the rim of your gut giving you fluid movment. The second plate is a concave gut plate which is attached to a a belt of stygium plated over a leather belt. The gut plate has the ability to move within reason and gives you constant protechtion. 'Arm armor:' Armor that covers your arms is made up of 3 pieces, 6 in total for both arms. One is the shoulder pad which is large enough so you have alot of protechtion and is attached to the underskin. Then there is a small armband which keeps your bicep and tricept safe. The the armor ends with a greave, complete with a control panel. 'Leg Armor: ' Your legs are incaesd in a shell of armor. The plates are tied into the underskin. The armor ends with a shin gaurd. 'Helmet:' The helmet has the normal sound buffers and walkie-talkie. It has a goggle shaped polarizede visor and a small crest. It has an air filter to help the wearer breathe in volitile conditions. Helmets are usually given extra attachments or a whole new helmet is given which is built specialized. However this requires a order and payment. 'Helmet Variants' Sniper Helmet: This Helmet has a scope built into one half of the helmet. The side depends on the soilder that has orderd it. Scanner Helmet: This Helmet has the entire visor covered with a plate that has a powerful scanner. This scanner gives the helmet infer-red vision, night vision and allows the user to see farther Combat Helmet: This Helmet is built far more sturdy then the basic helmet. Survival Helmet: This Helmet has a more powerfulair filter and 2 tubes running along the rim of the helmet that provide the wearer with air, which is supplied by a small tank on the back of the helmet. Communication Helmet: '''This Helmet has built in antennas and has a farther radio range then normal helments. It also has built in radar and wifi. '''Heat Helmet: '''This Helmet is built to be completely heat resistant. '''Ceremonial Helmet: This Helmet is usually worn by gaurds of important people. It has a large greek-style crest Pilot Helmet: This Helmet is has advanced HUD targeting, communication and breatheing functions. 'Underskin:' The underskin is made of an outer layer of kevlar, making it immune to bullets and an underlayer of a special fabric that regulates body heat in comaprison to the enviroment. This plateing design is the basis to all other GAO armor Use Its plateing is meant for long-term campaigns, you can easily live your life in this armor without much trouble. But it can stop bullets, so it is also very good in battle utilizing flexibility, light wieght and duribility Any GAO soilder may use this armor. Other armor is ment for certian people and squads Origins it was originally based off of Clone Trooper Armor. Its helmet was a indipendant idea as was the gutplate. Category:Armor Category:GAO Gear Category:Weapons